


Are you still thinking of me?

by EternalEndgame



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Cookies, I already hate it, I'm not good at writing fics, Kill me with a shoe, Random & Short, Rapunzel and Rudiger are just mentioned, Slight fluff, This is my first one I'm posting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalEndgame/pseuds/EternalEndgame
Summary: Varian is down in the dungeons after his crimes against Corona. They treat him fairly but he's still haunted by nightmares. After one night of contemplating his decisions, he finds a gift left for him.





	Are you still thinking of me?

**Author's Note:**

> If Varian seems a little OOC I'm sorry. I'm not used to writing with canon characters much less posting it online so I got nervous. Please kill me with a shoe.

It was lonely down here. They didn't treat him cruelly, Varian believed his cell was the best from what he saw of the others. While they had the classic dungeon cells, his was nicer. Apparently, it was of Rapunzel's request. _That princess, why does she care now?_ He tried to shake the lingering bitterness from his mind as he laid on the small bed in the corner of the cell. Rudiger would come and go but Varian had no clue how he was able to do it, but that wasn't the focus of today. It was starting to get dark from the amount of light he could see outside the cell's window (although it was rather small). 

It was around this time he entered his phase of thinking about what he could change, if it was even possible to change what he had done. But he didn't believe in magic and, at this point, he was starting to not believe in forgiveness either. Varian was well aware that what he had done was wrong and that he should have come back when the storm passed. However, he was young so his bitterness and anger at the rejection of help drove him to what he did. He'd never admit it but he regretted his actions.

After roughly half an hour of dwelling on the past, he laid down in his bed completely. Varian hadn't slept often due to the nightmares but tonight Rapunzel's words rang in his head and he hated it. So he believed sleep would be his get away. Slowly, but surely, Varian drifted off to sleep but he swore he could hear steps approaching. He didn't care if they were a guard because he'd do anything to stop focusing on Rapunzel's words and not sleep.

No dreams visited Varian tonight. Surprisingly, not even a nightmare showed up too. For once he woke up not about to cry out in terror which to him was a relief. Scanning his cell he noticed something odd. A small plate in the corner with cookies placed on it. He paused. Who would leave me cookies? He thought as he left his bed to reach for one. He knew who they were from. Varian hated it but somewhere deep inside he was happy that someone still possibly cared.


End file.
